


i swear on my life that i'll stay by your side, through whatever the world has to throw

by idawastaken



Series: Dream SMP Stories [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), he got brought back to life, wilbur is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idawastaken/pseuds/idawastaken
Summary: Tommy was born with two beautiful golden wings. They shimmered in the sunlight and glowed in the dark. Everybody admired them. He always took special care of them. He loved them.So when Dream decides to take him to L'Manburg for a visit on his birthday, the whole country is outraged at the state he's in.orIt turns out Dream didn't really take good care of Tommy, and his family is outraged at his state once they see him again.Title is from "An Ode To L'Manburg" by Beetlebug.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 418
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	i swear on my life that i'll stay by your side, through whatever the world has to throw

**Author's Note:**

> Dream doesn't really realize what he did is wrong in this. Tommy stayed in exile after Dream blew his stuff up and just rebuilt everything.  
> This story turned out completely different than I had planned originally, but I still kinda like it.

Tommy wakes up to Dream shaking him slightly. He grumbles and opens his eyes, sitting up straight and blinking tiredly at the man before him. "What time is it?"

Dream laughs. "It's 9 am."

Tommy nods and yawns- He stretches his arms out above his head. "Why are you here this early?"

Dream shakes his head, chuckling. "9 am is not early, you just always sleep in and wake up late. And check the date, Tommy."

The man points at a calendar hanging above the teen's head and Tommy nods, turning around to look at it. Dream had given it to him after the teen had built a house instead of a new tent. He'd accepted it with a grin and had given the man a hug, before immediately hanging it up on the wall. 

After the incidents of Dream finding his chests and blowing up Logstedshire, he had been scared of the man, but slowly the two grew closer again and Tommy almost saw him as his best friend. Almost. He wasn't quite over his ex-best friend exiling him yet.

The ninth of April. Huh. He tilts his head at the date and turns to Dream, who is looking at him expectantly. Tommy just shrugs and smiles nervously. Dream gapes but quickly gathers himself again, stepping closer to Tommy and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, being careful not to touch the boy's dirty wings.

"It's your birthday! You're seventeen, Tommy!", he says excitedly, but dreads what's coming next. But instead of the excited screaming and hugging he expects, Tommy just grins and says "Cool."

He frowns and Tommy panics. "Did I- did I do something wrong?! I'm sorry, Dream. So sorry!", he begins to shake and his wings wrap themselves around him, protecting him from harm. Dream just gives him a pained smile.

"No, it's okay, Tommy. We talked about this. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm not gonna hurt you again." Tommy takes deep breaths and calms down, nodding. 

"Sorry." Dream just smiles brightly and hugs him tight to his chest. Tommy laughs slightly and beams when he feels Dream press a kiss to his forehead. 

"I'm proud of you, Toms." Dream pulls back and Tommy tears up at both the statement and nickname.n "You're like a little brother to me and I truly regret everything I did to you."

Tommy looks into his eyes and sees nothing but honesty in them. He smiles and hugs the man again. "I think you're starting to be like a big brother to me too, Dream."

The older boy huffs softly and they pull apart. Dream smiles at him and puts on his mask. He never wears his mask around Tommy anymore. It makes reading his emotions easier for the younger boy. Plus, Dream trusts him.

"You ready to go pay L'Manburg a little visit?", he asks softly, keeping a grounding hand on Tommy's hand. The teen thinks for a moment and then nods. 

"I just hope Tubbo doesn't hate me." Dream hums, choosing his next words carefully.

"I'm sure he doesn't. And if he acts coldly or something like that, remember he's the president. He has a lot to do. But if at one point he or just anyone makes you uncomfortable, just give me a sign and we'll leave. I'll stay close to you."

Tommy smiles and nods. "Thanks, Big D."

Dream groans and Tommy cackles. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

The teen just laughs even harder and the older huffs, shaking his head in amusement. 

In a matter of minutes, they were in the Nether, standing in front of the portal reading to the SMP. Tommy gulps and Dream smiles at him reassuringly. "It'll be fine, Toms. I'm right here, next to you."

Tommy takes a deep breath and steps through the portal, Dream following close behind. Tommy smiles at the familiar sight and feels his chest ache with warmth. "Dream?", he asks.

The older man hums. "Is my family gonna be here?"

Dream nods and watches as Tommy smiles slightly. He nods to himself. It had been a good idea to invite the boy's family then. "They're all gathered at the caravan. Go on."

Tommy smiles brightly and together, the two walk to the caravan. Tommy takes in his surroundings. There aren't too many new things, but Tommy still took them all in carefully. He'd want to remember this. When the two get to the caravan, they're spotted by Wilbur. 

Tommy's brother gasps loudly and nudges Phil and Techno, who turn to look at what Wilbur is pointing at. They all grin. There he is.

Phil frowns as he takes in Tommy's appearance and Techno notices it soon after. The boy's clothes are torn and dirty, his hair had lost its golden glow and his eyes weren't as blue as they were before the boy got exiled. What makes Phil gasp, however, is the sight of his youngest son's once golden wings. They are covered in dirt and dried blood. A layer of feathers seems to be missing too. 

He scowls and watches Tommy and Dream walk over, only to stop in front of the group, Tommy standing in front of a wide-eyed Tubbo.

Wilbur is also scowling by now, because of his little brother's appearance and the hand currently laying on the boy's shoulder. Dream meets his eye, but quickly looks away again and Wilbur frowns.

Tommy's family watches as the boy turns around to look at Dream with a questioning look, waits for the confirming nod Dream gives him, and then turns around and waves. "Hey."

Phil pushes past Tubbo and hugs him fiercely, making the boy yelp and close his eyes. Dream ruffles his hair. "It's okay, Toms. It's your dad.", Dream explains and the teen responds by hugging his dad tight. Wilbur moves to join them, but a growl from Techno stops him. 

"What did you just call him?" 

Phil feels Tommy tense up in his arms and pulls away. Phil looks at him concernedly and the teen only grabs his arm, trembling. Dream tilts his head, his expression hidden from the group by his mask.

"What do you mean, Technoblade?"

"You called my little brother 'Toms'.", Techno growls out and clenches his fist. "Explain."

"Chill, it's just a nickname." Techno barks a laugh and Phil watches as Tommy flinches and moves closer to Dream.

"It is NOT just a nickname. It's OUR nickname for him. Nobody calls him Toms except his family."

Wilbur can see the group shift uncomfortably and Tubbo speaks up in a cold voice. "Not even I was allowed to call him that."

Tommy can see Dream start to reach for his weapon and freezes as he recognizes the man's stance. He can practically see his eyes turn into a poison green and shakes his head. Phil frowns at him. 

"Dream, what did you do to him?! Look at him. At his wings!" The rest of the group takes in the boy's appearance for the first time and all reach for their weapons. 

"Oh, you'll pay for that, man.", Quackity growls and Tommy decides to act.

Before Dream can take out his axe, he jumps forward and stands in front of Dream, looking at the man. He pulls Dreams arm up to wrap around his other one. Dream squeezes his hand around Tommy's arm and the boy suppresses a wince. "Dream, it's okay. They won't harm you."

Dream growls and the group flinches. "But they'll hurt you. I hurt you."

He speaks as if in a trance, Wilbur notes. He watches as Tommy smiles and shakes his head.

"But you didn't mean it. You apologized. You can't fight them. Please. Calm down, Clay."

That seems to do it. Wilbur watches as the man's stance changes completely. He slumps down to hug Tommy and Wilbur only watches in understanding while Techno seethes in rage.

"Let go of my baby brother!"

Tommy tenses up and pulls away from Dream, turning around to look at the group. "Everyone calm down. Techno, please. Put the weapons away guys."

They all do so, hesitatingly. Tommy fidgets slightly under their stares and Wilbur steps forward. "Could you explain what's going on, Tommy?"

Tommy shifts and bites his lip. "Well, at the start of my exile Dream tried to manipulate me, always blew up my stuff, and kept everyone away from me. But um...it got worse and I tried to hide stuff from him and he blew it all up. I was angry at him for a while and he was just checking up on me, but one day he came to me and apologized and explained to me that he wasn't himself, he apparently has that whenever he feels like he has to stand up for himself or gets hurt, and I forgave him. We got close over these past four months and um... I kinda see him as a big brother now."

The group is silent for a few seconds until Niki speaks up. "Well, that's unexpected, but...why do you look like that? What happened to your wings?"

"Well, I was exiled. Out in the wilderness. Mostly by myself. I didn't really have any healing potions or much food. Dream noticed three months ago and gave me some, but when he blew up Logstedshire, my wings got wounded and started to bleed and I didn't clean them soon enough, so it all dried down and whenever I touch my wings or try to clean them it really hurts, so I never do. I don't really have any supplies for that and Dream didn't get any."

Phil grunts. "Well, that's because I'm the only one here needing those supplies."

Dream rubs his neck and sighs. "I was really worried, and I guess I forgot that I could ask you." 

Phil only smiles and nods at him. "It's okay, I'll take Tommy home later and help him."

Wilbur looks at Dream and speaks up once again, "Why didn't you take him back to L'Manburg when you both started to get close. That doesn't seem like a very brotherly thing to do."

Tommy moves to step in, but Tubbo stops him by raising a hand. "That's on me. Dream told me everything three months ago and... I said it would be better if he stayed for a while longer. To recover and think things over."

It is silent, safe for Niki gasping quietly. Dream sees Tommy's shoulders begin to tense and puts a hand on the boy's arm. "Tommy-"

"No, Dream. Let me ask my best friend why he insisted on keeping me in exile for even longer than I would have had to.", he murmurs, and Tubbo sighs.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I just thought you were mad at me for exiling you and that it would give you some time to cool down." Tommy rolls his eyes.

"You could've checked in on me to actually see how I was doing though."

"I was scared you didn't care about me anymore!", Tubbo snaps and Tommy tears up.

"Of course I care about you, you're my best friend! I don't care what you do to me!"

Tubbo hugs him tight and Phil smiles at the two. "I say we continue this later. Tommy, can we go clean your wings up now?"

Tommy pulls away, smiles at Tubbo, and gets led away by Phil.

Dream turns to Tubbo. "So, Mr. President. Do you think Tommy can come back to the SMP?"

Tubbo nods quickly. "I say we'd all be happy to have him back here." 

The group nods and Tommy grins, having pulled Phil behind the caravan to listen. He turns to his father and hugs him fiercely.

He's out of exile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! If so, feel free to leave some feedback or kudos :D


End file.
